Little Qiu's adventures
by Naoki Ichigo
Summary: A story in which Ye Xiu is kicked out of Excellent Era, turns into a little kitten and becomes team Tyranny's mascot.
1. Chapter 1

There were no words to describe what he felt, when he had to hand over One Autumn Leaf to that little arrogant brat. No matter how much he wanted to cry or scream, he couldn't and he wouldn't. There was no use to it. To some One Autumn Leaf might just be an account card, but to Ye Xiu it was more than that. This account card hold ten years of hard work, of laughter and tears, success and failure, victory and lose. It hold ten years' worth of memories. No matter how much Ye Xiu wanted to hold on to One Autumn Leaf, there was nothing he could do, since the account belong to club Excellent Era. A feeling close to regret arose inside of Ye Xiu.  
Being betrayed by those you once called friends was painful. Being kicked out from your team in the middle of the night during the cold winter season was cruel, heartless, deathly. Letting go of something you considered your treasure – something that you had built up over the years – was numbing. Being stripped off of a part of your identity was torture. Until now Ye Xiu was One Autumn Leaf and One Autumn Leaf was Ye Xiu – or better said Ye Qiu. Those two had always been together, the only one that could say the same about them and their avatar was team Tyranny's captain and Ye Xiu's longtime rival Han Wenqing and his avatar Desert Dust. Now everything was over. There was no longer a Ye Xiu – or Ye Qiu –, but there still was a One Autumn Leaf. No longer were there the rivals Han Wenqing and Ye Xiu – there was only Han Wenqing. It was a good thing that Ye Xiu knew all too well how to hold back his tears, how to bottle down his emotions. Emotions wouldn't change anything at all. To contrary they would make things worse. And so Ye Xiu left his team, left the professional Glory alliance and was never seen again.

Su Mucheng was the one that sent him off. Not feeling well at all. Ye Xiu didn't have a phone, he barely had any savings, since he used most of his money to help some friends that didn't make it into the league, and the weather was horrible. All she could do was to wait for him to find a place to stay and contract her via QQ. Until then even she, the person closest to Ye Xiu, wouldn't know where he was. Maybe this was for the better – who knew what those pathetic creeps in Excellent Era would do, if they knew where their former captain was. Mucheng had lost all respect and neutrality towards her teammates and former friends. Tao Xuan did not only betrayal Ye Xiu, he also betrayed her dead older brother Su Muqiu and her. He betrayed them all and he would pay for it someday. Ye Xiu may not care, may not wish anything bad upon his former team, but she did! She cared a lot and she wished them all the worst!

Ye Xiu had been kicked out, because he refused to take part in advertisement. And nowadays he also couldn't ensure them the championship anymore. Tao Xuan ignored the fact that more and more player that could rival the power of One Autumn Leaf and Ye Xiu had appeared. He ignored the fact that many of their failed seasons were due to his and the vice-captain's scheming. He ignored the fact that it was possible to make a profit with an invisible captain when set up right.  
The reason Su Mucheng had agreed to all that advertisement was to take the burden from Ye Xiu. She alone was more than enough to generate a lot of money. Excellent Era was far from being poor! They didn't need money so badly. However greed didn't follow reason – neither did Ye Xiu.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was a process everyone went through every day – sometimes more than once a day. This time however the process was a bit different than usual. Yes, Ye Xiu still opened his eyes, but instead of looking at the familiar room inside of club Excellent Era that belong to him, he saw a grey wall. Instead of fighting his way out of his warm bed and soft blanket, he was cold and laying on something hard. It was raining.  
Slowly Ye Xiu tried to get up. His memories were fuzzy. He had bid farewell to Su Mucheng and went down the snowy street until… until everything went black. What had happened? Obviously he had lost consciousness, but why? Since he didn't feel any pain, Ye Xiu assumed that he hadn't been hit by something or someone. Before he could go more in detail Ye Xiu realized another strange thing. He was sure he had sat up, but why was everything still so giant around him, why was the ground still so near? And why were his hands so hairy? Those weren't his hands! Those were pawns! Why the hell were his hands pawns? This must be a dream! One of those in which one was aware that it was a dream! This would explain everything! Now, how was he supposed to get out of this dream? Did he have to fulfill a quest of something like that? How troublesome!

While every other person may have freaked out by this point, Ye Xiu stayed calm. To him this was just a dream, so he would go with it, because he couldn't change it anyways. First of all he needed to get a better idea of what he was and where he was. Due to the heavy rain puddles were everywhere, which he used to get a look at himself. Apparently he was a little wet black kitten – as far as he could see in the dark. Great! Now to where he was. Although he was certain that he was in City H, he still wanted to confirm it.  
Unfortunately, he wasn't in City H anymore – so there was also no Su Mucheng to take him in. Due to his nature Ye Xiu barely toured other cities. No all the times he went around China for the weekly Glory matches didn't count, since he only knew the way from the hotel to the stadium and back. City B and City H were the only two cities he had some knowledge about. One was his hometown, while the other was the city he had lived in for the last ten years.  
Shakily Ye Xiu made his way out of the alley – why ever he was there in the first place.  
On the main road was a lot of traffic. Humans were running from left to right and from right to left – some with an umbrella, others without one. The light of the cars were barely moving forward because of the heavy traffic. The shop were still all open and their shiny lights could blind one. So much light, so much noise, so much trouble. Wherever he was it was not in City H or City B! Great! Wonderful! Shouldn't a dream be about things he knew? Why was he in a City he didn't know? Or was this city a mix between all those he knew? Please no! That would be horrible!  
Ye Xiu decided to take a look around. Maybe he could find a place that looked familiar. Walking through the masses with his tiny body was dangerous and exhausting. His little legs only made little steps, so it took him like forever to get anywhere. To avoid being trampled to death he stuck to the side of the pavement. Who had thought that this way he bumped into someone unexpected?

Han Wenqing just left the store, when he suddenly felt something bumping against his leg. Confused he looked down and first saw nothing. Then he looked harder and saw a pair of golden eyes. His confusion grew. Cautiously he kneeled down and finally saw a little wet black kitten looking at him with its big shiny golden eyes. It was pathetic sight. Poor little kitten. Which inhuman bastard had left it outside?  
People said a lot about Han Wenqing, but no one knew that this oh so scary man had a really soft heart for little animals. Consequently he extended his hand towards the little kitten, hoping the little one would trust him and come home with him. Team Tyranny had no rules that forbid it the players to have a pet – most simply didn't have one, because as a pro player one had to travel a lot and there was always the possibility of changing the team and therewith often also the city.

In his head Wenqing went through the thing he had bought. Usually the club provided the players with food, but tonight the team members wanted to have a movie night and for this they needed snacks and such, which the club did not provide. The club covered the basic needs like shelter and food, but not more.  
As far as he knew cats shouldn't eat snacks, so he sadly had nothing for the little one in front of him. Even when he went back to the club he probably wouldn't have anything for it. Maybe there was something for it to eat in the cafeteria or he went to a pet shop on his way back – well maybe not, the kitten looked like it needed a warm place to stay as soon as possible. Poor little thing!

Ye Xiu, on the other hand, was not confused but surprised to see Han Wenqing. Even more surprised was he over the fact that seemingly Old Han liked cats. Silently he looked up to the giant man in front of him. Han Wenqing was already taller than him by a lot, when he was a human himself, but now that he was a small kitten the other one was not only tall but a real giant! At the moment Ye Xiu could understand that some people were scared of his rival. Being so tall with such a face was really scary! Thanks to their many years of rivalry, Ye Xiu knew that Old Han only looked like a gangster, but was actually a more or less nice person.  
So after a few moments of silence between them, Ye Xiu approached the extended hand. It was warm! So pleasingly warm! A pitiful meow escaped Ye Xiu. Han Wenqing took of his jacket and tenderly wrapped it around the kitten. He needed to get that wet little black ball of fur out of the bad weather. It probably would be the best to go to a vet, but Wenqing didn't know where he could find a vet at the moment. He needed to look some up! For tonight he would ignore any kind of safety measures – he had heard that when an animal that usually lived on the streets was tame towards a human it was likely that it was sick – and take the kitten with him.

And this was how kitten Ye Xiu ended up in club Tyranny's team captain's bedroom – he had to admit that Han Wenqing had a good sense for interior furnishings, as far as Ye Xiu could judge at least.


	3. Chapter 3

I had three chapters on hold, so this will be the last update for some time. Lazy me needs time to write the next chapter... Lazy me is lazy... and loves kitten!Ye Xiu.

.

* * *

When Ye Xiu woke up the next time, he was still a little kitten – but he wasn't wet anymore! Seemingly the dream wasn't over. How much time had passed in the real world? Was one night in the dream world also a night in the real world? Well, he probably would never find out for real, so he didn't bother himself with this thought for long. What matter, was the fact that he was still here. Here was the room of his longtime rival Han Wenqing, who had already left for training. Of course Ye Xiu used this opportunity to take a look around. He wasn't sneaking around to find anything against Old Han, he was only taking a look to make himself familiar with his new home!  
There wasn't much to see. First of all, Han Wenqing's room seemed bigger than his old room and it had more doors. One door led to the hallway, another one to the bathroom and a last one to the bedroom. Except for the door to the hallway the others were all open a bit, so Ye Xiu understood this as an invitation to go inside those rooms.

At the moment, Ye Xiu was on the sofa in the room between the bedroom and bathroom. Opposite to the door was the "living room" part with a giant television, a sofa and behind it a small kitchen unit. Although the pro players could eat for free in the cafeteria, they also could store some things in their room. It would be a bit troublesome to always go down in the cafeteria, when you wanted to have a tea or get some snacks.  
On the left side of the door was a desk with a computer on it. As far as Ye Xiu knew every room in Excellent Era had a computer as well, so the players could surf through the internet – or play Glory. The computer belonged to the club, just like more or less everything inside the player's rooms. This could explain, why Wenqing's room looked so nice. That guy impossibly had any sense for interior furnishings! Why was his brain even assuming that Han Wenqing was good at it? What the hell was wrong with his brain?  
Ye Xiu jumped down from the sofa and decided to search for something to eat first and then he wanted to take a better look at his new appearance – consequently he was going into the bathroom next. Kindly Han Wenqing had placed some food on a plate for Ye Xiu and a little cup with water. That guy knew, how to take care of a little kitten. Ye Xiu would have probably completely forgotten about something so trivial. Luckily he had Su Mucheng, who looked after him and their cat – which actually was Mucheng's cat, but he had the questionable honor of being the "step-father" of said cat. Consequently he also had to look after Mucheng's cat from time to time and it was a good thing those times were rare and short or else, who knew what might have happened to the poor thing.

After eating and drinking Ye Xiu went into the bathroom. Like the rest of Old Han's rooms it was big! Bigger than Ye Xiu was used to in Excellent Era. Was club Tyranny more generous than Excellent Era – or the rooms weren't too big, but Ye Xiu was too small!? Well, Tyranny treated their old players a millionth times better than Excellent Era had done.  
In his human form he wasn't the tallest, but he also wasn't small, yet compared to his kitten form he could be considered a giant. One always only appreciated the thing one had, after they were gone.  
Due to his non-existent height, he couldn't look into a mirror, hence couldn't see his current form. However, cats were quite flexible. With an elegance the human Ye Xiu would never possess, his kitten-self jumped around a bit – thereby throwing down a lot of stuff – until he reach a place, where he could see into the mirror. What he saw was kind of cute! Starring back at him was a small black and white kitten with golden eyes. So this was his current self. Great. So in this dream he really was a kitten – a really tiny and cute kitten. Had he bought the wrong cigarette packet? Had he smoked something else than a normal cigarette? Why did his brain turn him into a kitten? Why not a dog? Ye Xiu never had a cat as pet, but he had a dog. Little Dot had been a really lovely little dog! What relationship did he have with cats? Just because he sometimes looked after Mucheng's cat? And why was he a kitten? Why not an adult? Well, kittens were cuter than grown up cats and people were more willing to help something cute, but this still did not explain why his own brain did this to him!  
One thing was clear: He would never ever tell anyone about this LSD- infested dream. He didn't want to get a visit from the nice guys in white.

Ye Xiu jumped down again and investigated the rest of the rooms. However, there was nothing interesting. Everything was tidy and clean.

Around lunch time Han Wenqing returned to his room. He had bought some cat food and a few toys. Originally he had planned to go to the vet during the lunch break, but unfortunately, the next vet was about an hour away, so this trip had to wait till the end of the day.  
At the moment Ye Xiu laid on the sofa, bored and hungry. When Wenqing entered, he lifted his head a bit, but soon laid it down again. Being a cat was boring. During is little investigation he discovered that he was not able to open doors and such, hence he couldn't look into the cupboards. He also couldn't use the computer – well he had been able to turn that thing on, but a certain still human someone had set up a stupid password. All he had left was the television, which he could turn on and switch around. What would a normal cat do?

Wenqing was not too surprised that the television was on. Pushing a few buttons was something even a little kitten could do, in his opinion. With large strides he closed the distance between him and the sofa.  
"Are you bored, little one?"  
He needed a name for the kitten, but this had to wait until later.  
"I have some toys for you", Wenqing said while placing down a few toys on the sofa.  
Ye Xiu definitely was not interested in the toys, since he was a human and not a cat! And he was an adult and not a child! So he definitely did not play with the toys as soon as they were in sight! Definitely not! This was just an illusion!  
There must have been something in his last cigarette!


	4. Chapter 4

The afternoon was just as boring as the morning, despite now having a few toys to pass the time with. However, one of the balls Han Wenqing had brought, had been kicked to the other side of the room and Ye Xiu was too lazy to get it. The rod – whatever the correct name for that thing was – was supposed to be hold by a human waggled around so the cat had to try and catch it, but at the moment there was no human around, so Ye Xiu could not really play with it – not that he cared, of course. The third toys was a small mouse that made a squeak sound, when it was squeezed. This squeak could go on someone's never when heard too often, so Ye Xiu stopped playing with it quite soon. This toy was torture to his sensitive ears! So the only thing left was the television.  
Nowadays there was a program solely for eSport, but that didn't mean that it was only about Glory, yet Ye Xiu was only interested in Glory. Saturday was match day, so on this day in the evening the eSport chancel would broadcast one of the ten matches. Usually on Sunday some "experts" would give an analysis of the different matches and the rest of the week was mostly covered with other eSport news. Honestly, just because he was – had been – a professional gamer didn't mean he cared for every professional gaming league. Ye Xiu only cared about Glory. So he really was not interested in the affairs of other leagues, even less in the personal affairs of the players of those leagues. Right now the moderators discussed some love triangle or something along that line. Please don't ask him, what this had to do with eSport, because he doesn't know and he doesn't want to know. Maybe Mucheng knew or cared.

While switching through the programs Ye Xiu found a very familiar face and a very familiar name. Ye Qiu. Since he had joint the professional alliance he used the name of his younger twin brother as his own. If he had the chance to use his real name, he would have done so, but as thing were back then, he hadn't had the chance. In retrospect wasn't that even better for his family? No one would bring the professional gamer Ye Qiu in relation with them.  
Seeing his brother kind of made this strange dream a bit better and calmed him down. His brain wouldn't turn his stupid younger brother into someone else like it had done with Old Han. Seriously, Old Han being a kitten loving nice guy with a good sense for interior furnishing was making that man into a different person – no, Ye Xiu had no ill feelings towards his longtime rival, although it may seem like they hated each other and didn't get along.  
Ye Qiu looked good in his tailored suit. He was the complete opposite of Ye Xiu, who was now a small kitten. If Ye Xiu had stayed at home, maybe he wouldn't be in this strange dream, wouldn't be a kitten now. Depressed Ye Xiu switched the channel again. Watching a drama was better than seeing his twin still being a human – no he was not jealous anything, he was happy that his twin was fine!

Han Wenqing received a few questioning stares when he walked through the club with a box in his hands, but no one was brave enough to ask. He had to put the little kitten somewhere, when he wanted to go to the vet. Letting that little thing walk around freely through the masses was too risky.  
What also was risky, was leaving a bored Ye Xiu alone with a ball. When entering his room, Wenqing almost fell to the ground, after stepping on a certain kicked away ball. Luckily he was able to find his balance before anything could happen. The television was still on, but Ye Xiu didn't watch anymore. Instead he had fallen asleep on the sofa. What else could he do?  
Tenderly, Wenqing struck through Ye Xiu's soft fur, before putting a pillow and the toy mouse inside the box he had brought with him. On top of said pillow he placed Ye Xiu. Afterwards he turned off the TV. Now it was time to pay a visit to the vet. Little did he know that this visit would be anything but pleasant.

The way to the vet went by without any disturbances. Ye Xiu woke up halfway, but did nothing besides looking around a bit and went back to sleep again. A child that sat next to Han Wenqing wanted to pet Ye Xiu, but was too scared of Old Han – so Ye Xiu was saved from the hands of a child.  
In the waiting room at the vet Ye Xiu woke up again. He felt that something wasn't right. It smelt like dog? And had he just hear the chirp a bird? And who was Chipsy? It was noisy, but not loud enough to be a public place like the subway from before. So where was he?  
Curiously he looked out of his box and was confused. In a relatively small room were are bunch of different animal sitting next to each other. For example opposite of Old Han and him was a grandmother with her little puppy. Said puppy started to bark as soon as it saw Ye Xiu – Ye Xiu gave the puppy the name Huang Shaotian. Huang Shaotian didn't even stop barking when the grandmother told him to be silent. Obviously that grandmother was not a Yu Wenzhou. Two seats away from Huang Shaotian and the failure of a Yu Wenzhou, sat a young woman with her… spider? Who the freaking hell had a freaking spider as pet? Had this girl lost her mind? What the hell! Ye Xiu was not afraid of spiders, but he also didn't feel comfortable around this hairy thing. Was it even legal to have a spider as pet? Apparently that spider was Chipsy. What a stupid name for a spider. A disapproving meow escaped Ye Xiu – at least this time it didn't sound so pathetic.  
Han Wenqing had watched Ye Xiu inspecting the surrounding and when he heard the meow he gently petted the kitten's head. It must be quite scary and confusing for the kitten to suddenly be at a different place with so many unknown things around it. Maybe a pet could calm it down a bit. Unfortunately, Ye Xiu was more pissed at this action than calmed down. With another disapproving meow he pushed Han Wenqing's hand way from him and continued his observation. Hopefully there weren't any more spiders or Huang Shaotians!

Two seats away from Han Wenqing sat a young boy with his mother and their birds, which looked kind of dead – obviously they weren't, but they look so listless and didn't move at all, that Ye Xiu wondered, if they were even real.  
When he looked at Han Wenqing's left side, he had to endure the dead stare of a fish. What kind of stupid pet was a fish? Well, better than a spider, but still a stupid pet. It only caused work and one couldn't even do anything with them. How was a vet supposed to treat a fish? How was a vet … supposed … Ye Xiu starred that the fish; the fish starred at Ye Xiu. Was that a smile on that fish's face? Was that fish somehow related to Yu Wenzhou? Both looked harmless, but in truth they were rotten to the core! Maybe if fish Yu Wenzhou and that failed "Yu Wenzhou"-grandmother worked together they might be able to shut dog Huang Shaotian up. And this was so totally not the point here right now. Old Han hadn't brought him to a vet, right? He didn't even go to the doctor as a human, hence he wouldn't start doing so as a cat! He was fine, no need for a vet!  
Ye Xiu's head snapped around to look up to Han Wenqing and made a sound that was a mix between his disapproving meow and the angriest hiss he could muster. A strange sound that caused the Huang Shaotian dog to bark even more. How was one supposed to hold a conversation, when that dog barked all the time? Had that thing never heard anything of manners? That failure of a Yu Wenzhou was the worst! At least try to make your dog shut up!

Before the situation could escalate – Ye Xiu considered throwing his toy mouse at that stupid dog – an assistant of the vet came into the room and called Han Wenqing and Ye Xiu. It was their turn now. And all of a sudden the barking of Huang Shaotian seemed not so bad anymore.


End file.
